Her Hero
by DeepIceBlue
Summary: Magnus is a vigilante hero on the streets of London, and he's good at what he does. But there is a woman who could unravel everything. And she belongs to someone else; an angelic young man by the name of Pit.
1. Chapter 1

He often gets the feeling that it would be useful to have some sort of alerting device - like the ones that the police have in films. But now isn't one of those times. The terrified, shrill, feminine cries slice through the cold air and assault his ears. He smiles grimly. Magnus gets the feeling that he is going to have a productive evening.

He starts running. His equipment weighs him down, so it is difficult to move quickly. His sword is like a partner in trade. Its aged, dirty handle feels sturdy and reliable in his hands. It's weight is like an anchor, that balances him somehow. The blade contradicts the handle; it's shiny and pristine. He never draws blood. To do so would be to defy all that he stands for.

He turns a corner, and a quintet of covered heads rotate to look at him. They are all wearing masks. But in the midst of the dark-attired villains, there is a dash of colour. Stupidly, he wastes a few seconds looking twice. He is good at absorbing battle scenes quickly, even in the dark, shadowy alleyways.

She is easily the most beautiful woman he has ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon. Her platinum hair is tangled and messed, and her formal dress has been ruffled… but she still has an aura of superiority. It seems a sin for her money and jewellery to be clutched in grubby, thieves' hands. He tears his eyes from her terrified face, and scans the sinister group. They are smaller than him. He slaps two of them with his blade, and kicks a third. The two other men stumble to get away, gripping their bounty despite their fear. Had they dropped the valuables, they could have avoided their imminent defeat.

He turns around, searching for their victim. She has disappeared. He feels a pang in his chest - disappointment. He hasn't felt like that in years. But then he catches a glimpse of another flash of white blonde, as her shining hair lingers in the amber street lights. Smart lady. She had taken advantage of the fray, and the participants' distraction. If only she didn't seem to… glow.

She emerges, and he notes snatches of her personality. She walks with grace and calm, like the upper-class citizen he knows she is. She reaches down, and retrieves a long green ribbon from the grubby street floor. She looks up at him nervously, and he shuffles uneasily, attempting to appear less frightening. He reprimands himself inwardly, for feeling so vain. He feels grimy.

He reaches down awkwardly, his equipment halting his movement. He plucks the jewellery from each unconcious villain's hands, and holds them out for her. She smiles a little, and whispers her thanks before clipping them on, each in turn.

A torrent of questions bombards his mind as the sun peeks out from behind a building, peeking over the horizon. Who is she? Why is she out at this time in the morning? And how could one person wear that much jewellery?

She rapidly ties back her hair in a loose bun, and steps away. He realises that he's been staring, and has the good sense to look away. He starts to leave, but she stops him with her gentle voice.

"Thank you very much, Magnus."

He raises a questioning eyebrow. "You know who I am?"

"I think you may find that your reputation is making its way out of these alleyways." She takes the last piece of evidence that proves that the robbery ever occured. "You should be careful."

"I should be careful?" He scoffs, his voice sounding impossibly gravely against hers. "Look who's talking."

She frowns, but there is amusement in her expression. "Vigilantes like yourself can only own the streets for so long."

"Yeah well, I've been getting on fine. For two years."

"I'm pleased for you. And thankful." She replies evenly.

And she leaves. She disappears around a building, and is gone.

0~o~0~o~0

Magnus doesn't seem like the sort of person who can afford his flat. People with his uncivillised, agressive appearance are rarely allowed access to buildings like that, but he can. He's good at what he does, and as uncertain as his 'job' is, it pays well.

He enters the reception, scattering crusty chunks of mud onto the grey carpet. It's so early, that nobody is there to greet him. Just as he likes it. He steps into the elevator while counting the night's prizes. Four different events. Three rewards. He hadn't taken anything from that woman, like he normally would. He is too soft.

The elevator chimes as it reaches the twelfth floor, and the doors open. He walks heavily to his own door, and fishes the keys out of his pocket. His flat is quite spacious, with a wall of glass to look out into London through. It's too stylish and modern for him, but it works. It's close enough to the crime-riddled alleys for exceedingly few people to stay, and for lodging to be incredibly cheap.

Magnus discards his armour, and changes into some slightly less conspicuous clothes. He doesn't have a second identity, like civillians would expect. He just lies low, doing his work when needed, and leaving London to fight for itself when his participation isn't necessary. And he's been doing that for years - ever since Gaol. He stops, and looks out the window while pulling on a grey jacket. The early morning drivers are filling out the gaps in the traffic quickly. He looks down at the far side of the road, at a few of the older, brick houses. And stops still.

She's there. Her glowing white-blonde hair, jumping out of the gloomy lighting far below him. There's a flopping sensation in his stomach, when he realises that she's walking towards his building. But she stops on the other side of the road, and walks along the pavement. For one, two, three, four steps. She knocks on a door, and waits. He waits too, unconsciously holding his breath. The door opens. And she gets enveloped in white-clothed arms.

He knows that man, he's sure of it. Or at least, knows him from afar. Magnus finds it difficult to place his face or name, but very few people lived down that road. Both oblivious subjects of his vision make their way off the pavement, and into the house. He wonders who lives there. He wonders why she visited that house, at half past three in the morning.

0~o~0~o~0

Magnus peers at his reflexion in the mirror. There is an uncharacteristically shy expression on his rugged face, that he really hates. He's wearing quite fine clothes - at least, finer than usual. He glances out of his window, and spots the woman leaving the smaller house. She visits almost every day.

He frets constantly that she's going to return to that house one morning, and their paths will tangle. But he fears that their paths will never cross even more. He doesn't wear a mask. If she sees him, she'll know who he is instantly. But, although he is almost sure that she has a spouse already, his curiosity gets the better of him.

He leaves the building. The woman has already left the house - he saw that earlier. He crosses the road. And just as he steps onto the pavement, the door swings open. Magnus's muscles tense, but his battle reflexes subdue the effects of shock. It's the man.

"Oh, hey," he says brightly. He's carrying a briefcase, and wearing a beige work suit. Magnus knows this man. They speak very rarely, but he's an early riser, like Magnus himself.

"Hey." Magnus grunts.

"I haven't seen you in ages." The man says.

"No, I guess not, Angelface."

His smile falters a tiny bit.

"My name's Pit, remember?"

"Yeah, but Angelface suits you better." Magnus grins. "We've already established this."

Pit thinks for a moment, looking skyward with wide blue eyes. He really does have an angelic quality about his appearance - all soft, pastel colours.

"I'll take that as a complement, I suppose." Pit replies. Magnus walks along with the young businessman subconsciously, getting caught up in the young man's easygoing demeanor.

"So, you look nice." Pit makes conversation. "Smart. Where are you going? Someplace special?"

Magnus's mind blanks. "Uh, yes."

"Yes? Please - oh no! Tena left her keys inside. Poop." He smacked his forehead. "Now I'm gonna be late."

Pit turns around, and hurries back down the pavement to his house. Magnus tags along a little, vaguely curious. Partly enjoying company. He hasn't spoken to people properly in so long.

"Wait there." Pit instructs his follower, and he dashes into the house, leaving the door open behind him. His house is narrow, and consists of worn, white bricks. It's pretty, as far as houses go.

He can hear Pit rummaging around upstairs, and slamming drawers and doors. He waits outside awkwardly, as Pit had told him to. But then he hears light, feathery footsteps. And knows in a terrible split-second that it's her. Tena.

He starts to scramble away, knowing that if she saw him, it would be game over. But he turns back, and he sees her turning around a corner from the alley she always takes. His head snaps forward, praying that she hadn't seen him. He crosses the road frantically, and doesn't slow down until he's safe on his floor. He dares to peek out at the street below him, and sees the two animated figures. Pit, gesturing towards the spot where his friend had vanished, and Tena looking around, bewildered. He groans. Idiot.

And then he sees them laugh. And then kiss. He looks away, but when he closes his eyes, he realises that she's still there. His fleeting glimpse of her was stamped into his eyelids. She had had her hair tied back into a professional, elegant bun on the top of her head, secured with an emerald green ribbon that matched her ferny irises. She was dressed in a crisp, white summer dress, that complemented her. Totally in her element.

Magnus punches the glass in front of him, with fiery force. Unfortunately, it was layered too thickly for him to do real damage to. How can he feel that way, about somebody he doesn't know? How can he possibly feel that way at all? He had always believed that there was no way he could feel again after Gaol.

0~o~0~o~0

There's a knocking sound, ringing in the silence of the flat. Magnus sits up on his recliner, and looks around anxiously. He hasn't heard that sound many times before. His senses feel hazy - he had only returned half an hour ago. He is an almost completely nocturnal creature. The door is rapped a second time, and he jumps from his chair, fully adorned in his armour.

He curses. And the potential guest hears.

"Woah, Hunter, are you okay?"

Magnus responds with a few more curses, and rushes to equip his everyday clothes. He digs around in his chest of drawers, finding nothing but leather, weapons and toothbrushes.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn." He repeats with every toss of a temporarily useless object.

"You okay?" Pit repeats, rattling the door handle.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Magnus snarls at long last. He evens his tone, finally grabbing a set of more casual clothes. "What's up with you, Angelface?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to that Summer fair with me?"

Magnus sniffs. "What, is this a date or something?"

Pit gasps. "No, no, no, no, no! Not a date! I have a girlfr - fiancé! Fiancé. Tena."

Magnus's heart sinks, as he combs his hair rapidly. Tena was his fiancé. He shouldn't care.

"So, why'd you want me to come?"

Magnus could practically sense Pit shrugging, through the door.

"I don't know. Just thought it would be fun? I can't remember the last time you actually went out, Hunter."

Magnus hates that name. Hunter. But people who live so close to his 'workplace' could get a whiff of his darker side if he doesn't minimise damage.

"Yeah, I'll come." Magnus relents. He isn't sure why.

Magnus opens the door, dressed appropriately. Pit doesn't ask why he took so long. He just beamed.

"Great!"

0~o~0~o~0

"So yeah. Have you been here before?" Pit asks.

Magnus shakes his head. "No."

"D'you like it?"

Magnus looks up, as if finally contemplating his surroundings. "Yeah, I guess. It's pretty."

The area is floral, and like an oasis in a desert. The city skyscrapers tower all around them, in the distance, but sunlight filters through the trees, unhindered. It is pretty.

"I can't believe you bought that." Pit refers to the brick phone that Magnus twiddles idly in his fingers.

"What?" He replies defensively. "I've been meaning to get a phone for years."

"Yes, but why from a street vender?" Pit questions, exasperated. "It's probably dodgy, and definitely overpriced. I tried to warn you at the time! Amazon next time, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever Angelface. I probably won't get this up and running anyway."

Pit laughs, and takes his own smartphone from his jacket pocket. Magnus assumes that he's answering a text or something.

"What about that jewellery, Angelface?" Magnus jabs. "For your mom?"

"Why would you say that? It's for Tena!" Pit splutters, offended.

"Let's be honest Pit. Tena's way too much of a classy lady to wear string and copper bangles." Magnus says tactlessly, but Pit ignores the blow.

"You know Tena?"

Magnus winces. "No. No, but I've wat - seen her. Around. Once."

"It's a small world, isn't it?"

"Not really." Magnus snaps. "She visits you most days, and you live across my road."

Pit gives him an odd look, and Magnus suddenly wishes to divert conversation from himself.

"So… how long have you been engaged?"

"I proposed a couple of weeks ago." Pit supplies readily, with a dreamy smile. Magnus hates that expression. "Tena and I have known each other forever though. She helped me through a difficult time when I was a teenager, and helped me earn a job in her company."

"You're pretty young, don't you think? To be getting married?"

Pit shrugs. "Well, I'm twenty-three. I know I look younger. And she's like twenty-five or something."

Magnus lets that information settle. "You have a job in her company?"

"I did. I worked out of it."

"She has her own company?"

"Oh yeah. She has a massive publishing house for children's books. It's ridiculously successful."

"Oh." Says Magnus conversationally.

Pit stretches back on the bench. "You should meet her. She's amazing. Really, really amazing."

"I bet." Magnus answers.

"You hungry Magnus? I could totally go for some fried goodness right now."

Magnus shakes his head dismissively. "Nah. I'm really not in the mood."

"Woah, woah, woah. Not in the mood for eating?"

"No."

"I can't pretend to understand that."

Magnus yawns. He has to work tonight, and he's been up for hours on end already. He can't get her out of his head.

0~o~0~o~0

**Author's Notes: What on Earth is this? It literally came from the strangest, most mysterious parts of my imagination, and I have no idea what to make of it. There isn't much else like it in the Kid Icarus fandom… so why not give it a go? I can always delete it. I just wanted to try something new. And this is very, very new.**

**And this pairing… I don't know what to think about it. And the setting… Do you like it? I'd really like to know if somebody does.**

**There will be three chapters of this length posted, so it's just a short thing. I just hope that people enjoy reading it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus thinks that he hasn't been sleeping enough when he hears that voice. He wipes his eyes, fatigued. He hasn't had any work in the last couple of nights, and needs a confrontation. But he gets a nagging sensation that it's her. And his instincts lead him faithfully. There she is, a second time. Wrestling unsuccessfully with a large thug, pinned against the brick wall behind her.

Magnus reacts as Tena sends him a sideways glance. The large attacker seizes her distraction as a chance for dominance. She hisses in pain as he twists one of her slim wrists behind her back. Magnus punches the malevolent being, chucking his huge, deadly weapon aside. He needs to feel the satisfaction of bone beneath his bare fist, as horrendous as his actions may be. She presses herself against the stone wall, as far from the action as she can get. Magnus registers the horror in her wide eyes, as he sends the disgusting creature on its way.

Tena's bag had been emptied on the concrete below them. Magnus is breathing heavily, his eyes dark and furious.

"Are you okay?" He asks gruffly.

Tena winces as she reveals her scraped hand. The bone is oddly angled, and thin rivulets of dark red trickle down her white skin. It could have been worse. She was just quite fragile.

"Yes, I'm okay." She says with a soft voice. She seems scared. He can't blame her.

"No." Magnus sighs. He carries bandages in his belt for situations like this, so he removes one from his stash. He rarely needs them. The cotton seems stale, if that's possible.

"You don't need to." Tena tells him selflessly. Magnus ignores her, carefully wrapping her wrist as tightly as possible without touching her skin with his own calloused hands.

"That'll need medical attention." Magnus advises her firmly.

She nods meekly. "Thank you so much."

Tena isn't as dishevelled as she had been after her first ordeal. Her hair is slightly tousled in its intricate updo, and her clothes are crumpled. But he can still see her as a prosperous businesswoman.

"It's nothing." Magnus dismisses her thanks. "That bandage won't really do much, but I don't have anything else that could help."

She smiles delicately. "It's more than enough. Thank you."

His heart is thumping loudly. He worries that she can hear the noise through his armour.

She turns away. "You remember what I told you last time? About being careful? I think that it's really important. Who knows what might happen?"

Magnus chuckles outloud. It doesn't sound like a mirthful noise. "Seriously, you're telling _me_ to be careful… again?"

She laughs a little too, slowly losing her nervous expression. "I know. This is the second time I've been the damsel in distress."

Tena looks back, into his eyes. He could get lost in her vibrant, emerald eyes. But he doesn't.

"Please Magnus. I can't truly explain now, but please trust me. Please, please give up this vigilante business, at least for now."

Magnus is taken aback. "I can't. I won't."

She looks sad. But as if she understands.

He takes a deep breath. "You have to be careful too. Please." The plea feels unfamiliar on his tongue. "I don't want you to get hurt. Hurt more. If there's a third incident, I can't promise I'll be there to help."

"But I trust that you will be there." She says faithfully. "Besides, I hope that there won't be another 'incident'."

A smirk flickers at Magnus's taut mouth. "Let's hope."

Tena smooths down her skirt, and shoulders her bag. "I'd better leave. I'm so late already."

Late for what?

"Remember to have a doctor check out your arm." Magnus repeats.

She smiles. "I will."

His heart does some involuntary acrobatics as she walks away. She stops at the end of the alley, and looks back at him. He realises that he's been staring, and feels his cheeks warm considerably.

"I mean it." She reiterates. "Be careful. Please."

And she vanishes again, off to some mysterious destination.

"I will." Magnus promises to the empty air.

0~o~0~o~0

Pit frets before he evens wakes up that morning. He flops out of his bed, with a sense of urgency, and makes his way to his mobile. Forgetting where he left it, he settles for the home phone. He dials the number by heart, and waits. The call is left unanswered. He groans, and calls twice more, to no avail. He drops the home phone on the table, and hurriedly searches the kitchen for his mobile.

He finds it inside the fridge, and punches in the numbers.

"Tena, Tena, Tena." He mutters. And the line opens with a click.

"Tena! Where are you? I've called you, like, a million times."

"Sorry Pit, I had left my phone in the car."

"Where are you going? Wait, doesn't matter. Where were you last night?"

"I-"

"You said that you were due to get here at half two, and I waited up till six, calling you. You didn't pick up. I was worried sick, Tena. Where are you?"

"I'm in a taxi-"

"What happened to your car?" Pit demands.

"Nothing, I just can't drive because-"

Pit gasps accusatively. "Were you drinking?"

He hears her huff on the other end of the line. "No, I was not drinking. I never drink. You know that."

"Sorry, Tena." Pit apologises sincerely but impatiently.

"I spent most of the night at the hospital. I broke my wrist."

Pit gasps again. "No! How? Tena, how?"

"How do you think?" She responds miserably.

The phone line crackles in the silence that follows.

"Is it badly broken?" Pit asks tenderly.

"No." Tena replies. "It won't take that long to heal, but it means I'll be off the job for a while."

"For a while?" Pit fumes.

She doesn't respond immediately.

"Hang on." Tena requests.

A knocking sound rings through Pit's house, and he runs to the door in nothing but his night trousers.

He flings open the door, and kisses his fiancée thoroughly. She winces into his lips when he accidently crushes her hand in his.

"Sorry, sorry!" Pit apologises profusely. He leads her by the other hand into the kitchen, gingerly, and she accepts his extensive care politely. She sits down on one of his leather sofas as he begins making some tea.

"What time is it?" Pit asks, heating the water, and hunting for the vanilla tea that she likes so much.

"About one o'clock." She says.

While he waits for the tea, Pit surveys the damage done to his fiancée. There's a fresh, white cast on her wrist, that circles her thumb, and runs up to her knuckles.

"How did this happen?" He asks quietly.

"A thug was trying to steal my jewellery. And he was having a bit of 'fun' while doing it."

Pit shudders. He is a pacifist, and the idea of hurting another for amusement doesn't sit well with him. Least of all his fiancée.

"Palutena Viridian Anjele. You have to end this." Pit slipped around his kitchen counter, and sat down next to her. Gently, he took her good hand, and stroked it with his thumb.

"I can't stop now."

Pit grits his teeth. "Yes you can. This was ridiculous to start with, and it's getting worse."

Tena sighs. "I don't want to stop. Look how much this has helped already."

"Not enough to substitute your health and safety." Pit presses. "You're a CEO of a massive corporation. You could go back to your home, and give up this stupid, stupid _mission_."

Palutena shakes her head stubbornly. "I want to help people."

"Don't you always?"

The teapot sputters, and Pit goes over to pour the beverage into two ceramic mugs. He passes one to her over the kitchen counter, and she sips it slowly.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Tena. It's cruel."

She artistically adjusts her blonde bangs, to hide the tears that threaten to fall.

"I love you more than anything, Pit. And I don't want to hurt you. So, I'll take these weeks to decide."

Pit returns to his previous position, next to the lady. "Thank you. You could leave this all behind. Don't you want that?"

He leans over to Tena, hands resting on her waist as lightly as air. She sinks into his embrace.

"Perhaps I want that." She murmurs. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, and he removes one hand, to stroke her white-gold locks. The hair streams down her back, and gathers on the seat behind her. He could stay in that position forever, holding her close and breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla.

"I love you more than I could ever say, Palutena." He whispers.

"Then don't call me that." She giggles, hushed. "Palutena isn't my name anymore. At least not with you."

He kisses the top of her head.

"Love you." She says.

0~o~0~o~0

Magnus has been infatuated with someone before. And those emotions had led him to a part of his life that he'd rather forget. He misses her when she's nowhere to be found. He hates that. How shallow he can be. How after two meetings, and some unintentional stalking, he finds his heart beating wildly at the thought of her. He tells himself that it's her beauty. But he knows that that's not true. That she is the most perfect woman in the world, and that she's already taken. He knows that all too well.

She makes him feel grubby. Uncivillised. He should detest that, but she's almost reverent, and that's something that he loves about her. How she practically shines among mere mortals. Magnus shakes his head, trying to discard his 'blasphemous' thoughts. It's becoming harder and harder to do so.

"Ugh." He groans. He sits down against the side of a house, at the opening of the alley that meets his road. He looks over at his building, and counts up the floors until he reaches his own. It's so high. The windows are black and shiny. The building itself is uniform and smart. The morning sun threatens to tip over the horizon, sending early rays as a warning.

He has some time. He closes his eyes, and rests there, on the tarmac road. He's too accustomed to the sounds of alleyway battles to feel threatened. He closes his mind up. Sometimes there are too many turbulent emotions, tumbling around in his head. It makes him want to give up his current job, and give normal life another go. But he's certain that he could never do that. Not after Gaol. Besides, the victims of lower London will need him.

Magnus feels himself slip away. He's so tired. He doesn't care about the risk of being sighted. But what if Pit sees him? And discovers that he is the 'superhero' who's been keeping an eye on his fiancée. Magnus gives up. It doesn't matter.

0~o~0~o~0

Magnus wakes at the exceedingly human hour of seven o'clock in the evening. To the sound of a car engine. He looks up drowsily, and peers around the corner of the building. It's a smart, white Audi. How fitting, he thinks fleetingly. Because the driver is the one and only, Tena. She drives on, and parks the car further along the road. He doesn't know whether to chance crossing the road, back to safety. So he freezes, and presses his back into the shadows of the brick wall behind him.

Each of her feminine steps rings in his head as she walks to Pit's front door. And then continues walking. She stops when she reaches him. He looks up at her meekly, from the shadows. She looks concerned. And beautiful. Today, she's wearing a resplendent green summer dress, that matches her eyes again. He hadn't noticed how long her hair was before. The blonde tresses tumble down her front, partially pulled up at the back in that emerald ribbon. His breath catches in his throat. She's so beautiful.

"Are you drunk?" She asks tenderly.

Magnus scoffs. "No. Just tired."

A smile blooms at her lips. "What are you doing here? You can't have forgotten my warning."

"How could I have?"

She grimaces. "How is this cautious? At all? You're sleeping out on the streets, and not even in the alleys. This is the place that is most dangerous to you now."

Magnus clenches his blistered fists. "Why? What in the world is this secret, that puts me in danger? What is this information, that you've been keeping from me since I met you?"

Her face is pained. "I can't-"

"You can!" He presses, hating himself for hurting her.

"No. No I can't. I honestly can't. I wish I could."

He scowls. "Fine. But don't tell me again. Don't tell me to be careful."

She tenses, and looks away. "But I want you to be! To be careful. I won't be able to stand it if you get hurt."

Magnus shakes his heads, lost. She's such an enigma.

The few seconds of brief silence that follow weigh heavily in the air.

"You do have a home, right?" Tena asks quietly.

Magnus hesitates before nodding. "Yes, I do."

"Where do you live?"

"Nearby."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes."

"I come here often."

Magnus agrees silently. She does.

Tena turns to leave, with a small wave.

Magnus reaches out, as if to stop her. "I hope - I… I hope that you're wrist is better."

She flexes her hand gently. "It's much better, thank you. I'll have the cast off next week."

"Good." He says. He doesn't want to be the bad guy, and regrets letting his anger get the better of him.

"Goodbye." She says with a small smile, and she leaves him behind.

Pit wraps her in his secure arms the instant she pushes open the door.

"Morning Pit." She greets him, her voice muffled by his jumper.

"I was so worried about you." He sings, relieved.

"Why?" She laughs. "I came straight from work."

"Maybe. But I still missed you."

She hates seeing him fret and worry over her, because she knows that she caused that anxiety herself. He leads her into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to make supper?" Tena asks.

"No, don't worry." Pit replies enthusiastically. "I ordered a takeaway."

Her smile widens. "Why do I get the feeling that there's something that you're dying to tell me?"

He giggles like a little boy. "I do have something to say."

She bites her lip, happily. "What is it?"

"I booked the venue today. That temple is ours for three months today. Eveything's organised. We're going to Greece, baby!"

Palutena squeals, losing her dignified composure.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! When? Oh, Pit!" She practically runs to him, and he envelopes her again. She loves that feeling. The feeling of being wrapped up in somebody who loves her as much as she loves them.

"And when we return, you'll be my lawfully wedded husband." She whispers. "It's impossible, how much I love you."

"Well then, this is an anomaly, because I love you just as much." Pit whispers.

0~o~0~o~0

Author's Notes: Okay, there are going to be four chapters, because the plot needs to develop a bit more before the end.

This has been written in present tense, so if I've made any mistakes, please notify me :)

Oh, and, I love feedback. *hint, hint* ;D


End file.
